The present disclosure relates to an image forming device that executes a drawing process.
An example of known typical drawing process device, as multiple drawing process means that renders for lines one by one, includes simultaneously drawing process means that renders for a region from the top to the bottom within a page including a plurality of lines based on a top-down display list and drawing process means that renders for this region from the bottom to the top based on a bottom-up display list.